The creation of much art work in graphic art studios involves the application of various materials to the artwork. Aerosol sprays are frequently used for applying materials such as adhesives and paints to achieve an overall desired surface coverage of the artwork.
However, many aerosol spray materials when used, create fumes which undesirably pervade the art studio unless confined and overspray which needs to be cleaned up or which requires the use of a disposable surface on which to work, e.g. a supply of newspaper. Spray booths for preventing the spread of aerosol spray fumes and confining overspray are known but they can be large and expensive, often taking up precious space in frequently small studios.